


Why Did Nipples Lead To This

by thathumanthing



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Salad, Nipples, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathumanthing/pseuds/thathumanthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK FIC<br/>leo nipslips. xanders nutts. camilla ends sexism <br/>boy x salad dint like dont read xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did Nipples Lead To This

leo and the nohrian kids (and corrnin) are eating dinner in casual clothing, leos casual clothing is like a weird ass robe thjng so it can be a littlw.... sensual.

leo leavns forward to get more slices of bread across the table, causing his dumb ass shirt to loosen and hang forward. xander happens to look ofpver and see his sexy borrger and his chest and he blush. a lot

leo says "whats wrong brither san, could it be youre craving my," but thankfully gets cut off by corn

"shut the fuck up leo no one cares" he says angerly

"what the fuck corrin" leo responds

"yall cam tf down we have a schild present" xander says in his daddy voice

"are you guys  talking abiut me wtf im 1* years old" elise says whilst making figures out of her mashed potatoes "why is my age cenored" she adds a few seconds later

"its bc your age isnt confirmed in canon yet so people dont feel weird about marrying you" cornin say s bc he has knowledge of all other worlds

she pauses squishjng her food and looks to be in thought for a moment "oh makes sense." and goes back to fisting her food

"anyways, leon, cover up your dam nibbles" xander adds, getting back to the topic. 

leo looks at him agerliy. "why should i have to do my boobs make you uncomfortable " he asked, moving his robe thing slowly so more of his chest is visible "r u gay or smth lol" 

"stob being lewd asshole" corrimg says as he kicks leo under the table "youre giving xander a broner"

"its not gay if its with your borther" xander says, matter of factly

"its still gay and probably incest im pretty sure" corrin says "i knoweverything and yall are homos lol"

"yeah probably" leo says as he looks down at his beautiful flat tits

cammila suddenly slammed her hands down on the table, seeming visibly angerly "i dont see what the big deal is with leos tits, i mean. my boobers are out a lot! why cant he!!!!!! wtf xander stop being fucking sexist"

"does this count as sexism i mean," xander tries to defend himself but gets caught off by the angery boobed purole hair gorl

"ya it is fucking evryone should be equal about tits and boobs so fucking. let him have the tits! give him the tits! give him the tits!" she starts chanting and banging on the table, soon enough corrin and elise join in as well

"give him the tits! give him the tits! give him the tits!" leo is smirking at xander whilst all theis chaos is happen

"jesus!!!!!!! fine!!!!!!!!!!!!! got danm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the ramen noodled haired bouya finally aadmits defeat .

"yes finally," leo sayd  gladly ad he moved the cloth flaps out of the was, exposing his entire chest, nips and all

everyone was in awe in his beautiful hairless twink chest, it was so shiny everyone couldnt help but stare at it, epecially xander.

corn, who was sitting next to cander notices his ragind hard on which was like a meter long "bruh that looks painful y wpare u like this lol do wyou want me to help you maybe ;)" he said the winky face out loud and was being really gay

"the only thing that can calm down this boy is leons schest" xander said all blushing and sweaty

"for the furture king of nohr you sure are disgusting" camilla commented and did her ohohoho shojou laugh. what a bully

"stop making funn of me wtf im gonna cry" xander says with his voice breaking

"you deserve it you freak" leo adds, putting ranch on his nipples casually (what the fuck leon)

all this verbal abuse was making xander even more ecrrt bc hes a masochist or something

"yknow what i cant take this any,ore" xander says as he whipps out that dicc and grabs the salad

"oh jesus," says corrin looking away but steals some peeks at it occasionally bc dam that bouy is thicc and long

"holy fuck what are you doing ???!!??" cammila explamis as she rushed to covers elises eyes from the horror. desguetsang

leon just smile laughs and says "lol hoky fuck"

"uh what a re you doung big sisgter i cant see my food haha elise speaks without a care in the world"

xander is moanig but everyone is ignoring him as he jacks off into the salad "elise why did you say all that stop braking the fourth wall im only supposed to do that " corrni adds in responsé to her weird sentence as xander keeps maoning

"whats the fourth wall!!!!" elsise askes happily

"uh," corrin pauses, in tophought "idk"

"oh ok!!" she starts liccing the food off her hands since she cant really see anymkre. camilla is desguetead.

leo is rubbing his nippls insptemslhpy as he watches xander face as hes rubbin it out. sadly hes sitting across from him so he cand see tha dick biput its still hot 2 watch lol?

"cum already damn ho" corn adds. , "its been like 5 minutes no one wants to wait for u"

"UHHGUHHnhhhNhgfhhNjdjm  UWUUWAHuh hhuhuhhhdjsmaemammjejj, LEOOOONENOLL,MN.M,. damn" xander moans out and cums like 20 oz in the salad

"holy fuck" says corrin . the room smells like love juicenow

"ew wtf is that haha" elises says "r u ok xanax-onii san lol?" camilua wont remive her handos

"yeah im ok nya... lol." he says as he puts the salad back in the table as camilla sendsdeath glares @ xander bc wtf dude nasty af

leo just stares at the sexy salad and dips a finger in the big semen and licks it a bit "MMMHMNN,,...NM,MMMMM......" leo says moaning slightly (that was slightly???) cumilla and corn are disgustead. gross

"OKAY.L... THATS ENOUGH dinner for one night cmon elise lets. go, fb.... bye. wow. gross." camillua says nastlily as she picks up elise with her strong beautiful lesbian arms and leave the damn room

"WHEEEEEEEEeeeee,.e.e.e..eee......." elise says as she is toted out of the room. she doesnt rlly care

meanwhile leon is eating a another helping of salad, now with Xanders Special Sauce™. corn gags

"wtf yall are nasty" cornin says, on the verge of tears

"yeah i know" leo says, mouth full of cum and leafs 

xander is looking at leo sexily "uh why are you eating the salad isnt that a little gay haha" 

leon only replies with one thing "yea" they blush. corn looks away

xander puts his arms on the table and leans in "leo can we fuck"

leon leans in too, they r close now. wtf, "yea sure lmao xD" he says XD out loud. ??? wtf. corin is getting hard. uh oh

"we can use this as lube " leo says oicking up the rest of the pumpkin soup they had for dinner

"sure turn around , " xanax says dipping his whole damn fist in the warm liquid 

"k" leo says as he turn around, exposing his twink butthole

corin is crying in the corner

everyone is happy and gay. goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
